Carriage ride
by LizzysMind
Summary: The Undertaker and The Viscount are alone in a carriage together. Things escalate. NSFW. Hardcore Yaoi.


Foreword:

 _For those of you wondering, I prefer to the Undertaker as Death cuz I'm just too lazy to write The Undertaker over and over again._

 _Note: This story takes place in my 'godfather death' universe, based on the Grimms fairy tale with the same name._

A large white carriage made its way through the British countryside, drawn by 2 white horses. The Viscount of Druitt had just finished a very important meeting at his city townhouse regarding the future of the Aurora society, accompanied by his godfather, the Undertaker.

"No, I ain't jokin'. Some kid dressed up as a chimney sweep, snuck into Buckingham palace 'n made off with the Queen's knickers."

"Ohohoho. Dear me, I'd hate to be the in the shoes of the guards who had to explain that to her majesty." The flamboyant nobleman laughed, holding his hand to his face in an Ojou fashion.

"That ain't the end of it, they found 'em later with her unmentionables shoved down his trousers."

They both burst out laughing at this.

"Shishaku?" Asked the reaper. "How long does it usually take to reach yer manor?"

"Hm, about 2 or 3 hours. It gets a bit tedious, so I normally invite an acquaintance to chat with, or a fair maiden to...well...pass the time." The Viscount smirked to himself.

"Well then…" A Cheshire cat grin crept across Death's face. He stood up from his seat and leaned towards the Viscount, whispering in his ear. "Perhaps, we can pass the time, too."

The atmosphere in the carriage immediately changed. A lump formed in Aleister's throat.

Death began to nibble and suck on his earlobe.

"G-godfather, we can't do this here-I-I mean- we didn't bring…" The Viscount began to stutter.

"Lubricant? Oh, my dear boy, I don't always wanna bum ya, no, I just want ta pleasure ya."

The Undertaker continued to play with the Viscount's ear while wrapping his arms around the mortal's body, caressing him with his long fingers and placing one knee between the man's legs, putting pressure on his crotch. Aleister began to mewl and whimper as his godfather kissed and suckled on his ear, down his neck, his throat before ultimately reaching his lips. They kissed passionately, the reapers long tongue probing the mortal's mouth, twisting their tongues together. His mouth was as icy cold as winter in London. The Undertaker's hat managed to fall off amongst all the ruckus. He began to undo his lover's cravat, loosening it at first then finally removing it with his teeth, looking the Viscount in the eyes the entire time.

The nobleman always found himself transfixed by the reaper's gaze. Thousands of years of life were captured in those eyes. Even the prideful Viscount was turned on by being made to feel so insignificant. Death was the only person Aleister would ever submit to, and the only one to make him so very bashful.

The Undertaker didn't plan on undressing the Viscount entirely since it was such a hassle to get dressed in those times, so he planned to only open up the good bits so his godson can easily make himself neat again when they were done. Aleister had such lovely clothes, a black open suit with a gold and white vest along with his signature cravat and frills. The reaper pulled open the viscount's neck frills and begun to kiss and nibble at his clavicle whilst his hands undid the other's vest and pulled open his blouse, revealing the man's bare chest.

Aleister nibbled on his index finger as a nervous tick, blushing in anticipation. He felt icy cold breaths on his chest, making him let out a high pitched shudder.

Death chuckled. "Yer so adorable, dearie~" Then proceeded to leave many sucks and kisses on the Viscount's that would most likely become dark hickeys in the morning. He arched his back and let out a pathetic shrill moan when he felt the Undertaker's ice cold tongue on his nipple.

"Oh, godfather. Why do you never warn me." He trembled.

"Reactions like that are too good for me ta pass up. Hihihi."

The Viscount covered his face, blushed deeply, half from embarrassment and half from the pleasure of having his tit stimulated so vigorously. There are two places Druitt never let a woman pleasure him, his nipples and his bottom, his godfather was well acquainted with both.

Aleister began to grind against the reaper's knee out of instinct. Noticing the other's excitement, Death shoved his hand down the nobleman's trousers, grabbing his cheek.

"Godfather…"

"Yes, my sweet~"

"I-I'm so hard…"

"Already? My goodness." Death squeezed the others nipple hard, making him hiss.

"Arnt cha' being a little too hasty, dearie? We have lots time ta play around some more." He teased.

"Please…" Aleister looked at the Undertaker with pleading eyes, peeking out between his fingers.

"Very well." The reaper began to pull down the pleading man's trousers. "I just can't say no to that face." He pulled them down, freeing Druitt's erection.

"My, my what do we do about this?" Death teased, poking the tip with his finger.

The Viscount squealed with longing.

The reaper licked his own hand then grasped it around the mortal's rod, stroking up and down whiles also licking and sucking the tip with his cold mouth.

Druitt threw his head back and moaned in relief, finally acquiring the stimulation he craved.

He felt his godfather lick up and down his slit and circle his head, then Death unexpectedly enveloped the Viscount's entire member down his icy throat. The reaper let out a long seductive moan that permeated Aleister's entire body. He always managed to keep his composure around others during sex, but the Undertaker really brought out his feminine side. He grasped his own face with his hands and moaned beutifully. It felt so good.

Death brought his head back up and grinned at the human.

"No, no please you must not stop." The blond begged.

"Ya know I have a better idea, love."

"What?"

"Do ya want me ta show ya wot a rusty trombone is?"

"You have a trombone?"

Death covered his face to stop himself laughing, tears in his eyes.

"Is there something I'm not getting?" Asked the confused man.

Aleister didn't know which part of his body was receiving the most pleasure, his manhood being pumped by the other man's hands or his sphincter being pleasured by Death's ice cold tongue.

He was now bent over the carriage bench as death pleasured his shy little hole with his mouth while simultaneously stroking his length up and down. Tears of pleasure streamed down the mortals face. So many had made him moan, but only the reaper had made him let out these cute, high-pitched mewls. Death licked, sucked and probed the little hole whilst giving its owner a quite enjoyable hand-job as well.

"Ah-! G-godfather, this is s-so shameful. You need not put your mouth on such a filthy place of my body." Druitt cried.

"Oh dearie, no part of your body is too shameful for me, as long as it brings you pleasure~."

Death cood, massaging his lover's opening with his finger.

"Yer such a lovely boy, ya keep yerself so clean~"

The reaper's words made Aleister blush and shudder. He felt Death's hand fondle the head on his penis, rubbing up and down the slit. His mouth moved down, stimulating Druitt's Perineum and scrotum, then moving back up and continuing to eat him out. The Viscount began to buck with his hips. He could feel himself twitching in response to the reaper's tongue. Death began to get increasingly rough, ravaging the poor mortal. The blond covered his mouth to muffle his own moans of pleasure as not to be heard by the carriage driver or to spook the horses. He is sure his driver could at least hear him a little, but probably just assumed he was masturbating.

He orgasmed, his seed spilling all over the bench. For that fleeting moment, he felt pure bliss. His trembling legs gave way and he collapsed, only to be caught mid-fall by the Undertakes, saving his clothing from the sticky mess below. Aleister sat on the floor of the carriage, utterly exhausted, panting and sweating, his trousers still down.

"Come now, let's get cha' all cleaned up." Death knelt down and begun to wipe his lover's of tears and sweat with his pocket hanky.

"Godfather…" Aleister was still dazed from the orgasm.

"Now spread for me."

"Ack! No! I am not a child! I can do it myself." The mortal whined as the Undertaker proceeded to wipe him off downstairs. The reaper stuck out his tongue cheekily in response.

The nobleman covered his face and blushed. He has sex and masturbated in his carriage often, so his servants would take care of the mess in his seats. After that, Death helped the Viscount to redress himself. Midway through buttoning him up, the reaper noticed a nervous look on his face, as if he was building up courage for something. He looked adorable though.

"Shishaku? Is there something the matta?" Asked the concerned reaper.

Aleister took the other man's hand and put it on his cheek.

"It's just...you do so much for me...I."

"It's fine, love, I'm always happy-"

Aleister learned in and whispered in his ear; "Can I suck it?"

The Undertaker's heart skipped a beat. In his head, he was like; ' _Yes! Definitely! Absolutely!_.'

He tried to keep himself composed, as giddy as he was. "Of Course ya can."

Death sat down on his bench, unzipped and took out his already hard member. 9 inches, with stitch around the middle and a black piercing right in the head. Aleister got down on his hands and knees, as so many 'robins' did for him. He was completely inexperienced in this particular exercise. He was nervous. The Undertaker gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

"Relax, darling. Don't worry about swallowing the whole thing, took me years of practice. Just focus on the tip."

Druitt closed his eyes then placed the tip on his lips. He suckled and licked the head with his silky soft mouth. To make up for his lack of deep-throating experience, he grasped the organ with his hand and stroked it up and down. Death threw his head back gracefully and moaned deeply. Getting a blow job was one thing, but getting one from such beautiful and adorable was another and from someone you love so dearly was something different entirely.

Aleister continued to lick and suck around the other's head and urethra while pumping him.

The reaper positioned the nobleman's head tower to his testicles.

"Try licking up." He instructed kindly.

"A-Alright." Aleister did as he was told, starting at the other's scrotum and licking upwards, sucking the tip again and repeating the motion.

"Hn~Good job." Death moaned.

The nobleman was ever so slightly wiggling his own hips as he sucked. Seeing this made the reaper even harder.

Death let out a deep moan when he felt the Viscount start to suckle on the little piece of skin between his member and balls.

"Aaah~! Right there. Right there. Oh, yer such a lovely boy."

After that Druitt continued sucking the reaper off, taking his sword in his mouth about as deep as he felt safe to go, about near the end of his tongue. He made a mental note to practice in secret with a cucumber or something to surprise his godfather one day. Finally, the reaper ejaculated.

The poor viscount was caught completely off guard as his mouth filled with semen. He tried to swallow as much as could, but alas, it was too much, most of what he couldn't keep in dripping all over the floor.

"You alright, dear?" Asked Death

Druitt tried to compose himself. "It's fine, I used to lick old pennies as a child."

With that, the Undertaker burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, dick still out and everything. His godson had given him his two favorite feelings in the world consecutively. It was utter bliss.


End file.
